


Through Feelings We Go

by FluffyKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk, Fluff, Frisk admits her feelings, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKnight/pseuds/FluffyKnight
Summary: Frisk is faced with a problem. An embarrassing one, at that.





	1. Chapter 1

The cooling air of the racing night wrapped around Frisk's body from the previous heat, not too long ago. Crunching noises of the snapping of twigs and the stepping of dirt and rocks filled the night as she walked through the designated trail through the forest of Mt. Ebott. The seemingly infinite forest stretched on and on towards all directions in her eyes, making her feel quite insignificant as she hiked through the ancient trees and vegetation.

At her side was one of her closest and dearest friends, Sans. The skeletal monster, in question, was outfitted with his trademark hoodie and shorts, as well as wearing his over-worn pink slippers. Clothing that a stranger would find quite bizarre for a person to wear while hiking, but Frisk had long since grown used to the strange, yet oddly endearing quirks of her friends. Her magical friends.

She looked towards her companion, in a sneaky way, for the thousandth time for this walk. The skeleton was walking at a leisure pace beside her, his hands basking in the comfort of his pockets with a very relaxed face drawn on his skull.

He looked _really_ nice.

Her cheeks warmed, and she quickly turned her head away from him, before she could get caught looking at him like that. Sans could be quite perceptive of his surroundings, a fact that she and the others learned during the decade of their time on the surface.

A comfortable silence enveloped them both with the occasional chirping of the crickets made itself known. She really enjoyed and loved her time alone with Sans. With her overbearing school work and occasional ambassadorial duties and the many jobs Sans went along with made time for the both of them slim. Every minute was golden to her and she considered it precious like a sparkling crystal in Waterfall.

The light crunching of his footsteps reminded her how lucky she was to get Sans to go on a hike with her. He is notoriously lazy, and the first time she suggested it to him was the day she discovered that skeletons could giggle and snort obnoxiously. But she was stubborn and determined. It wasn't until the seventh time that he finally surrendered to her will and begrudgingly went along with her for a hike.

She didn't know exactly why she was more desperate to spend time with him alone than with any of her other friends, but deep down she knew the answer.

A soft chuckle filled her mind. A teasing voice interrupted the traffic of her thoughts.

**'This is honestly so ridiculous. It is so obvious that you like him that a stranger could see it.'**

She could feel Chara smirking with amusement as her cheeks grew hot now, and she quickly shushed her invisible companion in her mind. 

"you okay there, bud? looks like the cold is biting ya pretty hard, cuz you look like a ketchup bottle right now." 

She looked over at her friend and saw him staring at her with his small eye lights in his eye sockets. Those eye sockets that she finds herself getting lost in constantly...

She then realized that he asked her a question.

"U-uh, yes! I am totally fine! Just a little chilled to the bone, you know?! Hahaha!"

A giggle whispered into her mind.

**'Smooth.'**

_'Shut it, Chara!'_

Frisk saw him turn and stare at her fully, his relaxed expression turning one into a concentrated one. She started to feel a little bit of sweaty and heated under that stare. After a second ticked by, he relinquished his stare from her and started to remove his jacket. She could only stare at him with baited breath as he held his jacket towards her. She could only repeat in her mind how romantic this would be...

"hey frisk... think fast!"

Her vision was blinded with blackness as her face met with the inside of his jacket. Her instincts took over as she scrambled her hands to get the jacket off of her face. She could hear two people laughing heartily as she took the jacket off of her burning face. 

"Real funny, Sans," She said unamused.

He simply gave a childish smile, his eyes narrowing in amusement. And she found that she couldn't even stay mad at him for just a second as she took in his cute little face...

"well, there is no way you'll be able to fit in that small jacket, but you could wrap it around like a scarf or something?" 

She felt herself very annoyingly blush at the thought of keeping his jacket so close to herself. 

"Thanks, but if you need it back, just let me know, okay?" She wrapped it around her neck real close, embarrassingly enjoying his smell that the jacket gave off. 

Frisk smiled at him but stopped when she saw him taking a contemplating stance. His hands were rubbing at the bottom of his jaw, his eye lights looking upwards, which gave him the impression of thinking about something.

"hmm, actually... i've decided..." Frisk waited for him to finish with confusion. "i've decided that you need to pay a fee for that jacket. hmm, let's see. let us start with 100 gold per hour?"

She stopped, then started to laugh in disbelief.

"what are ya laughing at? i'm being dead serious." He accompanied that statement with crossed arms and a (somehow?!) pouting expression. How could skeletons give the impression they are pouting was unknown to her. They didn't even have lips!

Nonetheless, it was just too cute and funny. She kept laughing as Sans continued glaring at her with mock disapproval. After a minute of great acting, the skeleton eventually started giggling himself.

Eventually, they regained their composure and started to walk ahead. He gave the occasional cute and random giggle that made Frisk giggle back in return. She didn't care how weird it all was, she was simply having a good time and enjoyed it.

They walked in comfortable silence again, and she just noticed the few stray stars in the black night up in the sky. She looked up and studied them with a mixture of feelings. Mostly happiness that even after a decade, monsters still looked up to the stars with a great sense of gratitude and awe. 

She suddenly heard a "woah!" before she heard a large crash and she quickly turned around.

"SANS!" She shouted as she ran over to him, who was sprawled all over the dirt. 

She immediately took out her inventory as she used one hand to lift his head and move it on her lap as she kneeled before him. Small rocks penetrated through her jeans, but it went unnoticed. She took out a crab apple and tried to feed it to him, but he waved the crab apple away, dismissively. 

"it's all good. just took a little trip is all. i'll be fine." 

He seemed a little dazed but didn't have any noticeable outward injury. Still, she was a worrier.

"Sans, I still think you should eat this. Just in case, you know?" Her tone held no room for argument as she held him in place while holding the apple close to his mouth. 

"What if you have a small crack or a rupture somewhere? Or what if you have an unnoticeable injury and it gets worse over time? Please, Sans, eat it."

He rolled his eye lights from her lap, already getting used to Frisk's constant fussing over him, as well as everyone in their group. 

"Sans, I'm not letting go of you until you eat it..."

She was using the same tone that Papyrus would use when he found a sock on the floor. 

"alright fine, _mom_."

He feigned annoyance, but he actually found the fussing Frisk would do endearing in a strange sort of way. He took the crab apple and promptly bit into it, and felt his non-existent injuries heal none. 

She finally released him, but she immediately lifted him up and started dusting him off. She then started scanning him, searching for any injuries despite the fact he just had eaten a healing item.

"frisk, it was just a fall, i wasn't in any real danger."

"Yes, I know. But are you okay, Sans? No pain?"

"yes, no pain. it is almost as if i had just eaten a conveniently magically healing food that healed all my insignificant injuries."

She simply raised her hand up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, just checking."

A few ticks of silence. He grinned at her. 

"toriel really rubbed off of you, eh?"

She averted her gaze and scratched at the back of her head.

"I guess you could say that. Haha, she really did make me a worry-wart, huh? But I always sort of worried a lot over the people I love the most. Like you."

It was silent and she widened her eyes at her slip up. Not that she didn't love Sans, far from it, but admitting to someone that you loved them, in a platonic way or not, was embarrassing. She saw Sans eyes widen slightly but still held a good-natured and relaxed expression in place.

**'Awwwwwww. If your bone-boy isn't touched by that, then I don't know what will.'**

Chara cooed in her head.

Frisk cheeks heated up, but she managed to keep it down. 

She saw San's face soften and felt herself heat up more in intensity. She saw him hesitate before he said three words that made her heart skip a beat.

"i love you."

It was a short, yet an all powerful statement, and probably wasn't romantic at all, but it did not matter to her ears. She was sure by now that her face and her neck was blazing red as he said that. He said it with such sincerity and affection that she couldn't help but melt over him.

Without warning, he took his hands out of his pockets and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her middle. She stood frozen, but held him tight, engulfing him with her hug. A whole landslide of desires past through her. A desire to protect him, to care for him, to kiss him, to cherish him and as well as other desires. Some of which were quite dirty, but she didn't care. 

Her soul was overflowing with love for him.

She saw him lift his head from her stomach and look up at her with adoration with that cute little face of his. And she couldn't help it. 

She gripped the sides of his cheekbones and lean into his face.

And she kissed him.

She felt him kiss her back with the same amount of intensity that she was giving out to him.

She kissed him with all her passionate desires would allow, gripping him tight and with him gripping her tight.

And they stood like that, with the moonlight shining down at them, encompassing the both of them with its light. 

And the whole world froze like that.

And she knew that she will never forget this moment. 

After a minute of passion, they released each other, both of them gasping for breath.

She looked at him and took note of the little bit of red staining his cheeks. She actually thought his blush would be blue, for some reason, but then again, Papyrus blushed red, so why not Sans?

She found herself really liking that red blush...

She saw him smile with the biggest one he has ever made, eyes still very much filled with love as much as hers. Her heart was thumping with a great intensity. 

"so, guess this means we should go on a date, then?"

He asked with a soft, and surprisingly nervous voice.

To Frisk, this was a no-brainer.

"Of course."

**'Ugh, finally! I told you that the skeleton loves you back! But you never listened! Guess who has to feed me a truckload of chocolate now?'**

 

 

 

 

 

 

"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was absolutely beautiful on this particular night. Seemingly millions of tiny dots in the sky met Frisk's vision, still leaving her with a sense of a paralyzing awe. Even after a few minutes of just contentedly watching the mesmerizing sea of tiny stars in the sky, her eyes never failed to glue itself to the sky. Her back rubbed against the tree bark that stood rooted in the smooth hill. She attempted to readjust her position into a preferably more comfortable one, but she did it as gently as possible out of fear of disturbing the peaceful form of her boyfriend resting his skull on her lap, sleeping.

Boyfriend.

The single word that left her soul fluttering and swooning. And she could hardly believe it, at times, that she could call the person who she adored greatly, and had crushed on for nearly a decade, her boyfriend.

Sans. Her intelligent, adorable, little skeleton. Her best friend, and partner in crime. The light that guided her through the empty and dark pathway.

The person she could imagine a dazzlingly bright future with.

She tore her gaze from the sky, instead opting to look down at her boyfriend. She studied his features with an admiring dose to it. She saw how relaxed and happy he looked in his sleep, and in response, smiled lovingly down at him. She started caressing her boyfriend's skull with the back of her hand with gentle strokes, treating Sans like he was a treasure that she spent her entire life searching for. And that he was, but he went so beyond that.

Some would probably say that she was overexaggerating, but she wasn't. She was incredibly lucky to land and form a relationship with him. Five months of happiness, love, and learning. Lots of learning.

She saw and felt Sans stir in his sleep, his eye sockets twitching a little. She froze the hand caressing his face, and watching him with a little bit of guilt for disturbing his sleep. If there was something that Sans loved second best, it was sleeping. But he never woke, simply just slightly moving his head on her lap and giving out a sigh of contentment. Frisk softly breathed a sigh of relief. He was still anchored in the world filled with his dreams.

Sometimes she wondered what he dreamed about. He was such an interesting person, after all. But knowing him, he was probably dreaming something so incredibly lazy like dreaming that he was taking a nap. She honestly wouldn't be surprised.

She felt the sudden urge to kiss him as she gazed down at his sleeping face. It came out of nowhere, but it was certainly welcomed by her. Those protruding cheekbones certainly egged on the feeling. She licked her lips, her cheeks warming a little as she slowly lowered head and aimed her lips towards his cheek.

**'When are you two going to get babies?'**

Frisk gasped softly and quickly jerked her head upwards.

_'Chara!'_

She nearly said her close friend's name out loud, but she thankfully sealed it in. She nearly had forgotten that Chara was actually with her. Chara hadn't said much at all during the date, only seeming content with just spectating. But then the actual words sunk in and left an imprint of its meaning. Frisk suddenly grew crimson as she realized what Chara had just said. Chara started to laugh.

**'I mean, I know it's probably too early to start thinking about having children, but I'm getting kind of impatient in here.'**

Frisk couldn't respond as she grew incredibly flustered at the implication of children. An image entered her mind of Sans resting his hands on her protruding belly. It filled her soul with the feeling of butterflies soaring freely in her. She felt Chara smirk.

**'Wonder what they would look like. Maybe they would look human... or skeleton? Or maybe an awesome mix? Come on, Frisk, when am I going to become an auntie?'**

Chara sounded insistent and excited at this thought.

_'C-Chara! Y-you shouldn't be saying stuff like that out of nowhere!'_

Frisk felt herself pout as Chara began to giggle.

**'Sorry, Frisk. But I do know for a fact that Mom and Dad are going to become grandparents very soon enough. Just go back to your date, Frisky.'**

Chara gave a wink, and retreated back into the safety of her mind, cutting off communication with her temporarily.

_'Chara?! H-hey! What is that supposed to mean?!'_

Oh, she knew what Chara had meant, alright. A deep red painted her cheeks as she tried to suppress the dirty images that leaked into her mind. This was supposed to be a nice date, but someone just had to come along essentially feed her these thoughts and ruin the peaceful air. 

After a few seconds, she managed to regain control over her composure and looked down at her lover, again. She placed her hand down gently on his sleeping face. She found herself shyly imagining them getting married, living in the same house, having children of their own...

But is that what Sans would want?

She stopped her fantasies and pondered the question. And that's when the fear started to slowly creep in her. 

What if Sans didn't want a future with her? 

Her hand started to grip her lover's cheek just a tad tighter. 

No, that was ridiculous. She knew for a fact that both she and him were very happy with each other. Sans was a straightforward type of person, not the type to put off or dance around something. If he was unhappy, he would have definitely told her otherwise. While they certainly weren't ready to commit to any of those things just yet, she knew deep in her soul that Sans would be the one that she would be lucky enough to spend the rest of her life with. Reluctantly, the irrational fear departed and she tore her intense gaze onto the skeleton. She layed her muddled head down at the bark of the tree and viewed the brightly dotted black sky. 

Her thoughts went back to her friends as her stomach suddenly signaled to her that it was starting to grow hungry. Her hand ensnared the unlucky chocolate bar that rested next to her and she tore into the wrapping. She started to bite into it as her mind dove straight into random topics and such. She was lost in her mind for a few minutes before a voice startled her.

"man, that is like the eighth chocolate bar you are eating."

She jumped, torn out of her thoughts by the unexpected, deep voice. Her chocolate bar fell out of her hands from the sudden jump, but the chocolate bar itself was quickly levitating in the air, which stopped the chocolate from meeting a grisly demise in the grass. She looked down at the now awaken skeleton, who took the chocolate from its frozen spot in the air with his hands, and promptly bit into it.

"What can I say? Chocolate is simply delicious... and hey! That is my chocolate bar, mister!"

She snatched the chocolate bar from his hands and gave him a mock-angry glare down at him. Sans looked up at her and simply smiled up at her, which made her smile back in return. 

"yeah, yeah. i heard how you human females go crazy over their chocolate."

She simply pouted in response. Sans chuckled and started to lift his head from her lap. He moved himself to sit on the grass next to her, starting to observe the sky with her. Secretly, Frisk missed the contact, but it soon went away as he placed his smaller hand over hers. 

"this may seem random, but you really remind me of someone."

She looked towards her boyfriend, surprised at how soft and wistful his tone had taken on. 

"Who?"

He was silent for a few moments, clearly picking his words out. 

"you sorta remind me of the first fallen human..."

Frisk widened her eyes.

"chara was her name. heh, you both share an intense love for chocolate."

He said it with a sad, yet somehow happy veil over his words. Frisk simply intertwined their hands and squeezed his hand a little bit. She was silent as she observed him being seemingly lost in his own memories. His eye lights grew a little brighter.

"heh, heh. chara was my first real close friend, y'know. she was the actually the first person, aside from my brother, of course, that was actually kind to me in the underground... uh... i wasn't exactly the most popular kid to hang out with..."

Frisk winced at the pained tone he had. She grew confused and angry at the implication of Sans being mistreated by his peers when he was a child.  

"chara introduced me to asriel, as well. both of them were awesome to me, and it still surprises me how a pair of royal kids treated me with such incredible kindness despite me being me." 

She frowned heavily at his self-deprecating statement he made towards the end. She wanted to protest but decided to keep quiet as he seemed he had more to say. She only squeezed him tighter.

"i never realized as i got older, but asriel and chara were like me when we were kids. they may have been royalty, but many of the other kids were incredibly intimidated and scared to play with them. especially chara as she was a human. i guess that was why we fit with each other so well. all three of us were sort of outcasts in a way."

He turned around to look at her and noticed her frown. He started to laugh and used his arm to rub at the back of his skull in a nervous manner.

"it's all in the past, frisky. no need to feel sorry for me. i had such a great time with the both of them and all the other friends i made because of them. in fact, wanna hear how the three of us met undyne?"

Her curiosity was peaked suddenly, her frown vanishing. He grinned at her obvious interest, secretly glad he managed to wash away her sympathy for him. He wasn't really the type that liked to receive pity.

"Yes, please! Tell me!"

She seemed genuinely excited for this story. Sans grinned and pinched her cheek as she yelped and slapped his hand playfully from her face.

"Saaaaans."

She pouted heavily.

"what? don't give me that look. anyone wouldn't be able to resist to pinch your baby fat."

"Ugh, you're unbelievable. Just tell me the story..."

"ehhh, i'm not sure that you're ready to listen to my epic odyssey to how i met undyne."

She suddenly ripped her hand under his own and launched her hands on his shoulders. He couldn't react fast enough as she suddenly went on top of his small form, pinning him down under her with just enough force to pin him, but not hurt him. Her face held a regal posture which just made Sans want to burst into giggles.

"Sans, as your princess, I order you to tell me your story!"

She saw him trying to contain himself from giggling, and she started to blush as she realized the position they were in. But she didn't want to relinquish her hold on him. It felt nice...

She suddenly felt his mouth on her lips out of nowhere. And before she could react, he plopped his head down back onto the grass, staring up at her with a smug expression for having a stunning effect on her and catching her off guard. Though, much to his shock, instead of blushing and whining, he saw Frisk start to take on a predatory gaze. A gaze that made him quite small, yet made him oddly excited.

She lowered her face towards him until it was only a couple of inches apart.

"Think you can get away with that, sweetie?"

She saw, to her pleasure, how he shuddered under her low tone. She placed both of her arms at the sides of his skull, trapping him. She licked her lips slowly, making sure the skeleton saw and took in the sight. She smirked as she saw the ever-so-rare sight of the tinge of red that appeared on his cheeks. She started to lower her face even more...

And what ensued that night was something that neither Frisk or Sans would ever forget. Turns out Chara's prediction was right after all.

-*-

Frisk sat comfortably on the couch, smiling wide as her husband starting telling knock-knock jokes to her belly. To their child. She had her hands on his spine as he started to tell puns as well. A very warm feeling was imprinted in her soul as she watched with fondness.

**'Remember the day you guys were making babies?'**

Frisk went crimson as Chara said this. 

_'Chara, why must you bring that up right now?!'_

 She heard Chara laugh loudly.

**'Just want to say... I told you so!'**

She saw Chara stuck her tongue out in her mind as she giggled.

Frisk regained her bearings and smiled a little wider.

_'You're right, Chara. And I'm really happy your prediction was correct.'_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way am I writing detailed smut.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post more chapters if I feel it needs them. Otherwise, this is probably going to stay as a one-shot.
> 
> (I'm also part of the unpopular opinion that Sans blushes red.)


End file.
